


Side Commentary

by MiraMira



Series: genhp_ldws entries [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny can always count on Luna to put trivial annoyances like Zacharias Smith's Quidditch commentary into perspective. She just can't ever tell what that perspective will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Commentary

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge winner for Round 1 of the Gen Fic Last Drabble Writer Standing competition at LJ

"Ginny?"

"Hm?" murmured Ginny faintly, unable to stop glowering at Zacharias Smith long enough to focus on the question.

"Has an Esophagal Kneazlich taken up residence in your throat?"

Ginny blinked, suddenly realizing she hadn't done so in a while, and redirected her attention across the library table to Luna. The other girl's eyes appeared even wider than usual with concern – or possibly just eagerness at the prospect of encountering a wild Esoteric Whatever. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"You were growling."

"Oh. Sorry. It's just Smith." She dared one final glance in the Hufflepuff's direction. Unfortunately, Smith spotted her, and responded with a wave and a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes. This time, Ginny could feel the snarl building, and successfully quashed it as she turned back to Luna. "I still can't believe those insults he tried to pass off as Quidditch commentary."

"Not very sportsmanlike of him," Luna agreed. "I'm not surprised, though. Daddy suspects his uncle of being a key player in the Rotfang Conspiracy."

"He had to get the rottenness from somewhere, that's for sure," said Ginny with a smile. This was why she made a point of studying with Luna on days like today; no matter how irritated she got by things she knew shouldn't have bothered her, she could count on the unflappable Ravenclaw to put things in perspective – however skewed that perspective might be. "You know, it's too bad the Quibbler doesn't cover Quidditch on a regular basis. I'll bet your father could do a better job calling the next game than Smith."

"Oh, I don't think Daddy's eligible for the position," Luna demurred in all solemnity. "But…do you think I could?"

Ginny's mirth died as she caught the tone of Luna's voice. "Yes. Absolutely." She leaned across the table and clasped Luna's hands. "In fact, I'll make you a deal: you tell Professor McGonagall you're interested, and I'll help you brush up on the rules if you need it."

Luna beamed. "That's very kind of you, Ginny." Her expression shifted to its usual state of dreamy contemplation. "I wonder if time-outs for wracksprt interference are allowable?"

This time, Ginny did laugh. "That, I don't know. But we'll figure it out."


End file.
